Secrets
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Everyone is hiding something.I can see everyone's secrets.I can stare deeply into their souls and pry out what it is they're hiding.My own secret is dark, my own secret is dirty.Maybe that's why I can see what everyone has to hide.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's a rare thing, but I have been inspired by my own mind for this one...

After everything I have been dealing with over these past few months (and sitting through far too many Sociology classes), I decided to write it out. I know I'm not the only one, either...So this is also my way of assuring everyone else out there that things will get better and that you're really not alone in anything you do.

**Warning!**

Mentioned sex and sexual themes, mental illnesses, morally wrong behavior and secrets...

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets<strong>

_**Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<strong>_

* * *

><p>I'm going to give all of <strong>YOUR<strong> secrets away

* * *

><p><em>Secret: Something that is kept or meant to be kept unknown or unseen by others.<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone has secrets. It's human nature to keep secrets. Some people tell their friends, some people tell their parents or close family member. But most people don't tell a soul. I am one of those people. My secret is dark, my secret is dirty. It takes me to a place where I never want to go, so I push it to the back of my mind and forget all about it. But not everyone can do that.<p>

As I sit here, watching everyone around me rush to get to their destination, I can see everyone's secrets. I can stare deeply into their souls and pry out what it is they're hiding. Everyone is hiding something. Everyone has something they never want to share with everyone else. Or maybe just one person. But a secret is a secret. You don't tell anyone about it. And no one does tell anyone about it.

Take Mr. McLean, for example. Eleventh grade Math teacher, nothing extraordinary there and his secret is harmless, too. Twenty-five years of age my ass! Of course, no one would say otherwise to him. He told everyone he was twenty-five; we were all forced to believe him. But he never told anyone he spent his fortieth birthday alone two weeks ago.

"Make a wish, Chris..." The old man whispered into the darkness. He closed his eyes, leaning over the cupcake and blew the flame form the single candle. No one had remembered him once again; he was forced to spend yet another year of his life alone.

As he sits in his classroom, all alone, grading tests that he is not bothered about, he has nothing better to do. No wife to go home to, no children to pick up from school. All of his friends have forgotten him and he is all alone in the world.

Even Miss Queen Bee has her share of secrets. Her most recent one would be the one that is nagging in the back of her mind at this very moment; did I make the right decision? Of course Heather made the right decision. Her life would be over now if she hadn't had any of the abortions. Unlucky thirteen she's on now, her latest one only being last night.

Sitting in the hospital room, she waited for the nurse to come back with the tablet. It was the second round, the last round. The twenty-sixth round in total. It was always the same nurse over and over again. She had tried to talk to Heather about what she was doing, how too many abortions could leave her body damaged, but she had refused to listen. All Heather wanted was for the life inside her to be terminated and her own social life to continue as normal.

As the nurse returned, Heather couldn't gulp down the water; swallow down the pill fast enough. The sooner it was all over, the sooner she could go back to pretending like none of it had happened. Until the next time it happened.

Heather could try and put on that brave face as she walked down the hallway, making everyone around her part like the red sea. But it's a front, an act. Inside, she's tearing apart.

And so is Owen. The lovable guy can sit around and laugh and joke, farting his way through everything. But he has a secret, a deep dark secret just like everyone else. Everyone may be friendly to his face, but they all whisper about him behind his back. Why is he so fat? But that is his secret. Owen eats to stop the pain. Comforting eating so the agony his bruised body is in doesn't feel as bad.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" The man spat, his balled up fist slamming into the teenage boy's stomach. Owen tumbled backwards, finding his back hitting the wall in more pain. "YOU FAT-ASSED TUB OF LARD!" A kick to the knee. Owen collapsed to the floor, watching his father grab his jacket and head out to the pub without another word spoke.

The pain is unbearable, but he managed to get back on his feet and stumble towards the kitchen. It had been that way ever since his mother had walked out on the two of them. Grabbing the last chocolate bar from the fridge, the pain disappeared as Owen found his comfort.

The lovable teenager could easily sit in the back of the classroom, being the class clown and making everyone laugh at his jokes. But no one knew what was going behind closed doors.

Bridgette knows how that felt. Behind closed doors, anything could happen. In this case, half the school knows her secret; it isn't that hard to work out. But her parents don't. Her sisters don't. Bridgette would give anything for them not to find out that she and her boyfriend we having sex every Friday and Saturday night.

Tangled amongst the sheet, Bridgette nuzzled her head closer into the blonde boy's chest. He smelt so good. And, as her green eyes fell shut, Bridgette couldn't have asked for anything better. Geoff's arms wrapped tightly around his girlfriend, watching her drift into the land of dreams.

The well-known blonde may have looked so innocent, but she wasn't. She had done the dirty deed. She had done it multiple times, in fact. It was always with the same guy, but it had first happened under age, at the tender age of fifteen.

And Geoff isn't so perfect himself. I can see from my spot on the hallway floor the smile on his face that he forces. Happy as Larry, faking it all as much as Owen. But Geoff isn't abused, no, that's not his secret. Geoff's secret would be the depression. The dark part of his mind that eats away all of the happiness from the inside out. Determined to beat it, Geoff tells no one of it. Determined to go it alone, not even Bridgette knows.

Tears streamed down the rosy cheeks, hitting the bare chest and evaporating into the heat. No matter how hot the summer heat is outside, the blonde teenage boy is still wrapped up inside his hooded sweatshirt. He cries into the sleeves, wiping his face clean, only to dirty it more with the blackness from within.

The love birds both force smiles, nothing coming between them as they walk in my direction. I scoff at the sight, turning away. But I can't escape the couples that surround me. Next on the list are Duncan and Courtney. The two make me sick to my stomach just watching them. They're not mushy love birds like their friends, their insulting pigs that don't know what they have.

Courtney's secret is a lot like Bridgette's. The whole school knows because she flaunts it, but her parents have no idea. They think that their darling daughter has nothing to hide, but she does. It may not be dark, it may not be dirty. But she's still hiding it form them. Duncan is her secret. Her boyfriend is her secret.

Lips on lips, skin on skin. Hands sewn into the others hair as their tongues dance furiously in the stale air behind the gym. It was class time, neither wanting to get caught out in their act. But they just couldn't let go of each other. The time they got to spend together was at a minimum due to Courtney's catholic beliefs enforced upon her by her parents. Every moment they spent together was one they wanted to treasure.

Duncan's secret couldn't be further apart from what his girlfriend's is. Duncan is the school bad boy, the one who beats nerds up and gets suspended every other week (or so the rumour goes). But, secretly, he has no reason to. It was all an act. An act that started and gained his a respectable status in society. He couldn't give it up, even if that meant keeping his school grades hidden from the crowd.

"Duncan." Mr. McLean slammed the paper onto the punk's desk, moving onto my desk behind, as Duncan looked down. Another A+ on another exam.

"How'd you do?" Courtney whispered from across the way. Duncan grabbed the sheet in his hand and squeezed it into a ball before throwing it in his bag without a word to his girlfriend, "That bad, huh? Well, I got an A; maybe I can tutor you some time!" Courtney suggested brightly.

"No, thanks, babe." The delinquent would reply coldly, "It's all a waste of time."

Duncan wasn't a terrible liar and everyone believed him when he claimed to have flunked a test. Courtney must have been a good liar too if she managed to get her parents to let her 'tutor' a few kids from school during after hours, when secretly sneaking out to meet Duncan instead.

* * *

><p>AN: This is a three-shot I'm working on.

Secrets...Everyone really does have them, no matter how big or how small they are.

My secrets...A lot of you will probably already know these things about me...A lot of you may not know a thing about me...But these are still my secrets.

I am a compulsive liar. I have probably lied to everyone reading this about five or so times...And I am not proud of it.

I always find myself in sexual situations with my boyfriend and I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy or get pleasure out of almost every minute of it.

I suffer from depression, leading to me having suicidal thoughts and the constant wishing of my death.

Two weeks ago, when my friend Zoe told me that everyone found out about a certain sexual situation I was in, I wanted to kill myself there and then on the spot in the bus stop. And I probably would have if I had, had anything on me which could have taken my life because I felt as if my whole world had ended.

I'm a coward.

I'm a Drama Queen.

I over-worry for no given reason.

I wish that I was part of the 'in-crowd' and always have done.

I hate being me and wish I was someone else entirely.

I used to have a crush on a close friend of my current boyfriend.

I cheat on nearly every exam I take.

I have questioned my sexuality.

I lie to my parents about my lectures being cancelled; I just don't want to go. Actually, I lie to my parents about almost everything...I'm pretty honest to you guys about myself, to some extent, at least...I tell my parents nothing.

That's all I can think of for now...There is probably a lot more...

And I know I'm not alone. Every single person reading this, every single person reading this RIGHT NOW! Has a secret...

I've just told all of you my deepest secrets...What are yours?

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning!**

Mentioned sex and sexual themes, mental illnesses, morally wrong behavior and secrets...

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets<strong>

_**This time  
>Don't need another perfect lie<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm Gonna give all my secrets away<strong>_

* * *

><p>I'm going to give all of YOUR secrets away<p>

* * *

><p>Secret: Something that is kept or meant to be kept unknown or unseen by others.<p>

* * *

><p>Classes pass by in a blur, days pass by like a memory that I can't make out. It's the same thing for everyone, really. No one wants to be in school day in, day out. Stop and think about who would want to be. Noah? You say. I can tell you differently.<p>

Noah can seem like a bookworm, but how many of you know the real him? Just because he is wearing a sweater vest and carrying a stack of books doesn't mean he's any smarter than my goldfish. It just makes him look smart and people presume things.

The Native American teenager sat in the classroom, bottom lip being chewed on, and pencil being tapped. The paper had been prepared for months, but Noah hadn't studied a single thing he was supposed to. Doing anything but school work, Noah knew there was only one way out of the test alive.

So, carefully and gracefully, the tanned boy put his head in his hand, sneaking glances at Mr. McLean half-asleep behind his desk, before sneaking peeks at Harold's test paper. He didn't have the best hand writing in the world, but Noah knew what it meant. So he copied it down, claiming it as his own.

That's Noah's secret; he cheats. He cheats on every test he takes because he is too lazy to study. Every answer he writes down belongs to someone else. He's not a complete idiot; he knows to get a few wrong and not to copy every answer just in case the person he is copying off is wrong, too. He plays it cool, plays it subtle and no one suspects a thing.

I guess, playing it cool and subtle would work for Gwen, too. The brooding goth girl has always been able to slip by in classes, not getting picked on to answer questions, always getting bumped into in the hallways. It's as if she isn't there. And there is only one thing she wants more than to be notice by someone. That's her secret, you see. Gwen wants to become an artist.

Sweat dripping down her face, the concentration was unfathomable. The paintbrush raced over the canvas, the bristles leaving the mark of a genius in its trail. Gwen wanted the world to see her art work, but she was too scared. Too frightened. What if no one liked it? What if everyone resented her work? Gwen was happy sitting alone in her basement, not even her own family knowing about her secrets stash of canvases and paint sets. If the world found out, Gwen had a feeling she would regret it.

The innocent girl sat on the floor, not too far up from where I am. She sits and she stares and I wonder if she knows that I know her secret. She doesn't. No one knows. But me.

And Gwen isn't the only one with a secret that only I know. Cody is the exact same way. Cody's secret eats at his soul, itches his skin, burns to be released. But it won't be. The goofy boy keeps his secret deep within his chest, holding onto it tightly, never wanting to let it go. I know his secret.

Pen to paper, words being written across the lines.

_'I love him' _

_'Why won't he notice me?'_

_'Please let him turn around and smile again...'_

Cody sighed quietly, knowing that it was never meant to be between the two of them. It hurt him inside, the pain boiling over so he was no more than a shell of nothingness.

And that is what Cody is. A pit of emptiness because the one person he cares about doesn't care for him back. Cody can easily walk down the hallways, acting like such a ladies man. But he's not. The goofy smile and the winks that he gives don't belong to the girls, they belong to the guys.

Lindsay is good at putting on a show, too. The way she flaunts her looks at all of the guys, the way they all fall at her feet. It's not act for them and it's not an act for her, either. Lindsay isn't the brightest bulb in the drawer, but she understands. She understands that her parents need her to keep acting that way so that she will always have a guy to lean on for support and comfort. And money.

Head in his hand, Lindsay's father sat at the table, stressing over the paperwork in front of him. Lindsay thought nothing of it as she paced back and fore in her living room, running up the phone bill even further.

"I know, Sarah! She's such a fugly slut!" Lindsay gasped, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "Wait...Who are we talking about again?" The blonde fiddled with her hair, "Oh right! Sharon...She's looks very pretty with that new haircut."

"You can't call someone a fugly slut and then compliment them!"

"Oh...I can't?"

"Lindsay, honey, put the phone down." Her father called, rubbing his temples as his mentally fought himself over the bills. He had no idea how he was going to stretch his budget to cover everything. After losing his job, money just wasn't coming into the house and Lindsay didn't seem to understand that at all.

Now, walking down the hallway in her last season boots, no boys noticed at all. Only the girls, but Lindsay was starting to not bother with them anymore. She had everything she could ask for in the boys. They took her out for dates and paid for everything. Rides home to save her paying gas money for her own car. Carrying her books everywhere just because she didn't want to break a nail and have to fork out to get it replaced. It makes me sick to think about it. Lindsay has everything a girl could want. So what if her father lost his job? He'll find a new one soon enough, start getting back to being paid millions a year and everything will go back to normal. Lindsay will only have her looks to care about in the end.

Justin; someone else who only cares about the looks. I was able to spot his secret the day after it was created. I was the only one, too, or so I think. No one said anything to him, so I assume no one did notice. Though, everyone in this shit hole of a school is oblivious to everything that goes on around them. And Justin's nose job was hardly going to be the talk of the school.

Peeling back to the white sticker for the first time, his new nose looked so much better than the massive honker he had been born with. Six weeks he took from school, that day being the last one. He liked the new nose. It made him look even more like a model than he had looked before. His perfect abs, well-built arms and even his knees were in perfect shape. Now his face was complete, too.

Mr. Perfect can look like a model; he can pretend that the corridor is his runway. But he can't pretend that, that nose is real. It's not. It's as fake as the scowl on Eva's face. She's another one with a secret, you see. She doesn't want to have to scowl all the time, but she does to suppress her real feelings. Or feeling, at least.

Lifting weights, burning her arms, Eva would do anything to not think about him. The boy who made her heart drop and her head hurt. The pain in her chest, the aching in her head. She tried to stop it all by bench pressing as many she could. No set limit, just working out to stop the hurting. It worked...Until she sat up and the weights were no longer on her mind. He was.

But Eva isn't supposed to love someone like him. Eva isn't supposed to love anyone, full stop. He's not popular, but he's known. He's not good looking, but he's no Ezekiel. Popular. Ezekiel. Those words shouldn't have been used in sentences that close together. Unless we're talking about his secret. All Ezekiel wants is to popular, part of the 'in' crowd. I don't know why, they're all a bunch of air heads who take torture to a whole new level.

Being home-schooled throughout the whole of middle school, Ezekiel lost out on how to make friends. His old elementary ones had grown up and his parents had dragged him out of public school when they moved towns. Starting at this high school was hell for him more than it was hell for anyone else. We all had our friends, we all knew who we could trust and who was a back stabbing whore that would cut you into pieces at the very thought of you.

Sitting alone in the cafeteria, Ezekiel's lonely grey eyes found their way towards the Jock table. The football players and their cheerleader girlfriends were all sitting around, laughing, joking, and being as rude as they always were. Ezekiel longed to be a part of their group so badly.

"Hey, home schooled!" Ezekiel's head jolted up, not sure who had called him. "Come here a second." Alejandro. Captin of the jerks-I mean football team. I watched in agony as Ezekiel walked up to them. It wasn't my place to say or do anything, so I didn't. I watched as Ezekiel strolled over there and Alejandro got him talking whilst one of the lesser football players dumped a plate of spaghetti on him from behind.

But, despite what they did to him, Ezekiel still wishes to be a part of them. Yeah, I'm not sure why he does, either. But it's not like he's the only with a secret. Oh no. The amazing Alejandro has his own deep, dark secret that no one knows. No one but me, anyway. He thinks it's safe to flaunt about how many girls he had in his bed last night. Truth is, he had none.

"Usted gana de nuevo." The Latino boy laughed, sweeping his hand across the table and bringing the deck of cards back to him. "Best two out of three?" He smirked. The little girl across the table giggled, nodding her head as she waited to thrash her older brother in cards once more. Of course, he was letting her win. But she didn't know that. Being a precious five year old, his little sister knew nothing. Like how many people honestly believed he was lying in bed, fucking some poor girl senseless at that very moment instead.

But that's not Alejandro's secret. That's just the cover up part of his secret. The real secret is that Alejandro has never even come close to kissing a girl. Whilst it is very stereotypical for the Captin of the football team to date the head cheerleader, she refused to give him the time of day. And every other girl he came across, he just refused.

But, whilst Alejandro isn't getting any, Izzy is getting too much. At sixteen years of age, a girl like her shouldn't be working the streets to support herself. Her parents refuse to give her any money, so Izzy has to earn it all herself. When no one will employ someone as inexperienced as Izzy, she's forced to find her own means of business; prostitution.

The night's cold air strikes a bitter tune upon her pale skin. The mini-skirt was too short and her tank top could have done with a few added layers. Her fur coat was back at her house, deciding she didn't want it that night. It was only baggage for her and she wanted to be able to flaunt off what she had to all the passers-by.

Cars often stopped, but picked up the other girls that hung around there. They were older, more developed and legal to do it. Izzy was usually the last one to get someone, if she ever got picked up at all. But as soon as the terms were negotiated, she would climb into their car and they would speed off back to his house to do the unmentionable deed with them.

The memories of having to do it every night haunted Izzy in the day. Her eyes would droop, bags growing beneath them. She would be shocked away when a bad one came through and she is always violently sick in the girl's bathroom. You don't have to even go in to hear the retching over the bowl. It's disgusting and wrong. No one should have to go through that. But they do. Izzy does. That's her secrets.

* * *

><p>AN: Just me again...

Wow...The response I got from this story has shocked me. I didn't expect anyone to be interested and if they were, I didn't expect anyone to actually share their secrets with me...But wow...Thank you to those who did! And for those who didn't, I can understand. Hey, you never know who's on the internet...But I know I can trust you guys.

My secrets;

I really wish I was a 13 year old girl in Australia because I know that I would have more friends there than I do here.

I always say that my biggest fear is Spiders, but it's not. My biggest fear is pain. I know that no one likes to be in pain, but I'm the sort of person who breaks down crying at the very thought of it.

I'm scared to have sex.

I share a brain with three other people (I believe it's called Dissociative identity disorder, though I don't think my other three lodgers are quite as bad as that).

As much as I love living in a mess, I wish I had OCD so my parents would simply stop telling me to clean my bedroom.

I am forever telling my parents I love them...Just hoping that they'll say it back. They don't unless I ask them to...That's probably why I tell you guys I love you so much, too. I do love you and you say it back without me prompting...

I'm not really rich, but my parents have enough money for me not to have EMA. I cried for two hours when I found out. Why? Because whilst all my friends are now earning £120 a month for just attending college, I have to get a job and earn it.

If Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne, Cam Briel, Daniel Grigori, Roland Sparks, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred or George(or both) Weasley, Duncan, DJ, Geoff or Alejandro (or any of the actors/voice actors who play them) EVER showed up at my door and asked me out, I wouldn't hesitate to yell YES! (Sorry, Aaron...) But that's just because I would much prefer to date a fictional character or someone as perfect as their actors than anyone in real life...

I think I have 'daddy issues'...But not the normal kind of daddy issues where I've never met him before in my life or anything like that...

I think that's all for today...I used all the good ones last chapter...

I'm not going to reply to the reviews on this one because they're all very similar...We all have secrets. It's a very brave thing to do to share it with people you've never met before. We all have secrets in common and I want to thank everyone for encouraging me and for writing back :)

(Just a few individual things I picked up over the reviews)

Sorry if this was depressing...It is quite depressing...

Thank you to everyone who said I have pretty writing and am a beautiful person. I won't contradict you because I'm not going to argue today...Did enough of that last night on Skype...

I want you all to take your own advice. You're always telling me to stay happy, not to kill myself; there are people in the world who do care about me...Same thing goes for you! I'm here if you wanna talk, I'm here if you need support, I'm here if you just want to get something off your chest...You're all amazing girls (and dudes, though I believe everyone who reviewed was a dudette) with such amazing talents and personality. Don't let that get taken away from you...

You don't suck! Everyone has secrets, everyone has baggage...You're not alone.

Christmas one-shots get started writing on December 21st...May make it earlier because I have more to write this year =/

I've learnt that honestly is the best way to be around your friends...And you are my friends, right? Trust me, just by simply reviewing or PMing me makes me count you as a friend! You take the time to want to know me, to read my stories and talk to me...You make me laugh, you brighten my day, you give me the best advice I could ask for! That's all a girl can ask for in a friend, isn't it?

And I should probably tell ya'll that there is no point in getting excited over who's POV it's in...I promise ya'll will be confused and disappointed by the end of the last chapter.

Thank you all for being here for me...I appreciate it a hell of a lot more than I can out into words.

Thanks for reading, please review :)

I was trying not to name names as such when it came to having crushes...And I bet that ya'll think that Eva's crush is Ezekiel and Cody's crush is Noah, right? Because that's just the way it goes...But, for some absurd reason, I kept imagining Eva's crush to be Cody...EW! THAT'S JUST WRONG! WHY WOULD I THINK THAT?

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning!**

Mentioned sex and sexual themes, mental illnesses, morally wrong behavior and secrets...

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets<strong>

_**Got no reason  
>Got no shame<br>Got no family  
>I can blame<br>Just don't let me disappear  
>I'mma tell you everything<strong>_

* * *

><p>I'm going to give all of YOUR secrets away<p>

* * *

><p>Secret: Something that is kept or meant to be kept unknown or unseen by others.<p>

* * *

><p>Final bell rings and everyone is even in more of a rush. I stay sat on the floor, not having gone to class for not wanting to move. I have no business going into any room in the school anymore. No one wants me there and I don't want to be there, either.<p>

The crowd of Jocks come bustling around the corner, acting as if I'm not even there as they trampled over me. I pay no attention, but can't help but watch. Bringing up the rear is none other than Tyler. Tyler was always on the sports team. Any sport her could get, he was there. Currently line-backer for the Football team and the worst player I had ever set my eyes on. But it isn't his fault.

"Tyler, mate!"

"Dad...Mate?" The teenage boy was confused, packing his bag for the first day of high school. It was a momentous occasion and his father was there to give him the advice he needed.

"Now, Ty, you need to get yourself on all of those sports teams! You need to get your talent recognized, beat the other kids! Pound them into the ground! You ARE getting into UCLA!" Tyler tried to talk, but his dad wasn't having it, "You WILL get into there and you WILL become a worldwide known sports leader!"

Tripping over his feet, dropping the ball, not passing when he should have. It was typical Tyler. But it shouldn't have been. Tyler was one of the best on every sports team there, but he had to fail. Tyler wanted to stop acting like such a hero and start acting like an idiot so that he didn't get into UCLA. No one knew, of course. Everyone thought Tyler sucked at sports, but he didn't...It was an act-A secret.

And secrets regarding school grow and grow, it's easy to lose track of reality in those cases. Sometimes it turns to lying, such as Harold's case. Sitting out on the school wall, I can see him waiting for LeShawna through the window. Disgusting.

"I'm staying behind for extra math classes." The redheaded boy told his parents, his mouth full of Captin crunch cereal. Both looked up at their son from the dining table to where he was stood in the kitchen.

"You've been staying behind a lot lately."

"Can't I want to get good grades? GOSH!"

Of course Harold wanted good grades, but he never stayed behind to get them. His secret is hidden form his parents, going out with his girlfriend every day after school. And LeShawna had her fair share of secrets too. She may act all perfect, ranting and raving and demanding the respect she deserved and it wasn't an act. But her secret would hurt the lives of innocent people if they ever found out. Most people know, but don't have the heart to tell.

Lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling with her phone in her hand. It hadn't stopped buzzing all day. The ghetto girl was constantly texting or calling someone. Having three boyfriends had its price to pay. LeShawna never got a moments rest. Juggling the three boys, playing them all with a piece of string. Tiring, but entertaining. And she just didn't know which one to keep.

Watching the two kissing and rubbing noses is quite disgusting in itself. Harold doesn't deserve LeShawna. But Harold's parents didn't deserve the lies. Everyone deserves something. But Sadie doesn't deserve her pain. As Izzy throws up in one cubicle, Sadie is hunched over in another. She vomits up her lunch, vomits up her breakfast, vomits up everything that is in her stomach.

Logging onto her computer, it all starts to flood in.

_'FATTIE!'_

_'Go sell yourself to a slaughter house, feed a family in Africa'_

_'Save some food for the rest of us'_

The cruel antics of teenagers are enough to hurt anyone's feelings. Sadie starts crying, tears stream down her face like a river without a damn. Free flowing and nothing to stop them, but Sadie doesn't care. She simply runs to the bathroom ad slips her fingers down her throat.

Watching the girl's toilet doors, I can hear it all. And so can Katie. As she sits on the floor, sleeves pulled tightly into her balled fists, tears falling down her own face. That's Katie's secret. Not that she cares so much for Sadie, but because she goes through the same agonizing pain as her best friend and nothing can be done about it.

Sitting on her own bathroom floor, the girls brings the razor up to her skin.

"This is for not being pretty enough!" Slice. Straight through her wrist.

"This is for not being skinny enough!" Slice. Straight through her wrist.

"This is for not being perfect enough!" Slice. Straight through her wrist.

And the process goes on and one. All of the skin on both of Katie's arms has been hacked to death by the same razor she uses to shave her legs every day. All because she isn't good enough. All because everyone tells her she isn't good enough.

Stupid and pointless in my opinion. As is Sierra's secret. She's the one sitting under the bus shelter, everyone assuming she's waiting for the next bus home. She's not. Everyone else in that bus stop is intruding in her home.

Packing up her backpack, all of her special belongings. Sleeping bag, blanket, spare clothes and as much money as she could get her hands on. It all slides in with ease. Jewellery and make-up, a few expensive items to sell on the street. Her schools books and notepads, a few working pens. Anything she could find to fill the gaps. But not the photos. The photos would bring back too many painful memories and she didn't need them.

Sierra ran away from home three weeks ago. No one in school knows that and she wants to keep it a secret from everyone, too. Her parents know where she is, living in the bus stop opposite the school. But they never approached her. They don't want to drive her away completely and they know that she'll come home eventually. I don't think she will...And I believe it is a stupid secret to keep from so many people who want to help you. Makes me sick.

What makes me sick is family problems, like Beth has. It's a secret jealousy. A jealousy that only she herself knows because she paints it out to be so perfect around everyone else. Always wishing she was an only child, always wishing that her twin sister was not hers. Beth is fed up of her sister getting all the attention, of her sister getting everything because she's so much better than Beth.

_'I wish she would just give up and drop dead! Stop hogging all of the attention for herself because she doesn't deserve it. Alice is nothing but a scrawny bitch with perfect blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She is a walking Barbie doll and everyone wants to play with her. And what am I? Barbie's ugly twin sister Beth, that's who I am! No one pays attention to me; no one notices that I'm here too. All because she's sat there looking so pretty as usual.'_

Jealousy. What a life wasted on such an ugly sin. Beth can be jealous of her sister all she likes, it doesn't change a thing. Nothing anyone does changes a thing in the real world, only within themselves. DJ is a great example of that. After what he did-after the thing he is keeping a secret-he's a changed person.

Everyone knows the cuddly teddy bear to be all rainbows and kittens, an animal lover at heart and always has been. That's a lie. Sure, DJ has never hated animals, but he only started loving them, wanting to help them when he started driving. And now, not wanting to do the same thing again, he never drives. And no one knows why. But I do.

Driving along the road, headlights on and the night air perfect for a practise drive before his test. It was going smoothly, DJ easily remember everything he had to do. U-turns and signals, parking was amazing and his sign reading was memorized. What DJ couldn't count on was his neighbour's dog suddenly running straight in front of the car.

Suddenly stopping, the thud of the innocent animal hitting the bumper was loud and clear in DJ's mind. But instead of stopping, instead of getting out of the car and getting help, DJ drove on. He pulled back up outside his own house and ran straight back up to his bedroom. No one had known he was out for a drive, no one knew it was him who had killed that dog.

And I guess that brings us to the last person in my class now. Trent. He's only last because he's the last person I have spotted. Always last to arrive, always last to leave. Always last. But he was definitely first for once thing; his secret. Whilst he wasn't the last out for everyone for this, he definitely started it. Well, his older brother started it.

As I watch him walking towards the exit, anyone could spot the guitar case on his back. Yes, he has his instrument in there, but that's not the only things. The reason he's always last to leave is because he hides out in the back of the music room where the bell can't be heard very well.

Sitting on the white table, his feet on the chairs, his guitar case open by his side, Trent picks up the first syringe of the day. Adjusting the needle, he picks out the best spot and plunges the metal rod deep into his veins. Pushing down the handle, he can feel the heroin starting to course through his body. The rush is amazing, the feeling he gets is perfect. It drowns out the world and makes him the happiest person in the school building.

Trent never would have started it if it wasn't for his brother, his supplier. He may seem so perfect on the outside; the amazing guitar boy. No one does him wrong and everyone thinks highly of him. But his secret is there. Everyone's secrets are always there no matter who does or who doesn't know them.

As the door slams shut and the night draws in, I still sit on this corridor floor, waiting for another day to come. I've come to the end of the secret telling for everyone, but I know you want more. We all crave what we can't have and what we can't have is knowledge into other people's lives if they wish to not share it with us. And what about me, I know you're asking? Well, what about me? My secret is the worst out of everyone's in the end. At at least I believe it is.

Tuesday November 22nd 2011, the day I killed myself. Took my little sister's skipping rope and hung it from one of the beams in the attic. I took my own life because I couldn't deal with it anymore. I am not only invisible now, but I was invisible before. No one saw me, no one ever stopped to see me. I suffered through every single secret that everyone in my class is going through now. My three secret boyfriends, the lying to my parents about after school activities. When I lost my virginity, when I lost my virginity, when I had my first kiss. How I killed my neighbours rabbit because I couldn't take it anymore. The drugs, the depression, the cutting and the throwing up. Selling my body for anyone who wanted it, covering up the scars with as much make-up and clothes as I could. When I ran away from my family because they just couldn't provide for me anymore, when the cops took me home because I was found with my girlfriend. Everything that rules the lives of the people I see every day, has at some point hurt me, too. They only deal with one, I dealt with it all. And, in the end, I couldn't cope...

But the death didn't hurt. The part where I struggled to keep breathing even when I didn't want to. My oxygen was finally cut off and I died almost peacefully. The worst part out of all of it? No one noticed. Not a single person in the entire school seemed to notice that I wasn't there anymore. My name was taken off the list and my seat was replaced. To think that no one gives a fucking damn that I died is the worst thing about it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me what you want to hear<br>Something that were like those years  
>I'm sick of all the insincere<br>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**This time  
>Don't need another perfect lie<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm Gonna give all my secrets away<strong>_

_**Got no reason  
>Got no shame<br>Got no family  
>I can blame<br>Just don't let me disappear  
>I'mma tell you everything<strong>_

* * *

><p>I've given all of YOUR secrets away<p>

* * *

><p>AN: And that is the final installment of Secrets.

Yeah, Yeah...It wasn't good, I know. And I told ya'll you would be disappointed with the narrator...I am very disappointed with it. No, it wasn't one of the cast, it was just some random student who did kill themselves and no one bothered to stop and think about it...I guess, in some respects, that idea evolved from 13 Reasons Why in the back of my mind without me even realizing it...And I wasn't originally going to tell the narrators secret, keeping ya'll guessing...But I changed my mind last moment.

(And I did mean to start with three secret boyfriends and end with getting caught with your girlfriend. Age and gender of this student was withheld because secrets can affect everyone.)

I've been distracted today, that's all...I didn't have anything to write, so Maddi asked me to write Secrets. I agreed and...Well, this is what you get for the end of my three shot.

And this isn't me encouraging any of you to not reach for your dreams, to lie to your parents, to become bulimic, to cut yourself for no reason, to have an abortion, to sell yourself on street corners, to run away from home, to do drugs, to cheat on your partner, to cheat on exams, to have plastic surgery, to be pretend to be something you're not….But I can't stop you from doing it, either. But I don't want you to. There is no need for it….You're a beautiful person with so much ahead of you, don't let one little thing ruin it all for you. You're the one who will be left with the scars by the end of it, so don't hurt yourself in the start. I'm not the best example of this because I hurt myself on a constant basis…I may still be a virgin, I may not believe in self-harming or plastic surgery…But I'm not perfect. Look at my secrets…You'll learn what I'm all about….I just don't want any of you to end up feeling the same way that I do day-in, day-out. It hurts too much and most of you are sooo young….Please, just don't do it to yourself.

My secrets;

I know I said I wish I was dead...And I know I said I was a coward...So most days, I wish someone would come out fo the ally I walk down to get home from college and come at me with an axe. Painful death? Very...But I just don't want to be alive sometimes.

My parents are expecting me to go to Swansea University when I finish college...I don't have the heart to tell them that I don't plan on doing so. I want to go to University with an amazing Creative Writing programme...And the best one I've been told about is East Anglia, which is a five hour car ride away from where I live. (Or a 3 day and 15 hour non-stop walk if you're feeling adventurous...)

It breaks my heart when I think that so many people confide in me, but my trust issues get in the way of me confiding anything very important with anyone.

It breaks my heart to think that my real life friends will never be able to know or understand about this life I live online.

I wish I had somewhere to go because I want to run away so badly.

I hate the fact that everyone thinks my parents are so perfect and amazing and that they would trade their own for mine.

I was too scared to admit I needed help. Now that I have finally admitted it, I'm too scared to go get it.

I tell everyone that my parent's support me, but they don't...My parents never support me in anything I decide to do.

I hate the way my memory works. You ask me what I did on Monday; I won't be able to tell you. You ask me what day it was when I went to Dan-Yr-Ogof caves over six months ago and I will confidently tell you it was a Tuesday. What's more important; knowing what I learnt in college on Monday or what day I went on a family day trip?

Oh Goodness...So many secrets have come out over the past few days, I'm amazed at how much I have shared about myself to you guys. And I'm even more amazed at how many of you have shared your own secrets back with me! I honestly was expecting people to be too scared to tell me, and there is nothing wrong with being too scared to tell me! You don't know me, why should you trust me? But thank you to everyone who did tell me...It's amazing how much we all have in common when we think about it. How most of us are suffering with depression, wish we were dead, want our parents to understand us. I've never felt closer to anyone than when I've been writing and reading the reviews for this story...

Again, don't want to reply individually...But just a few things I've picked out.

Sorry, this isn't a NoCo story...But I'll try and write a NoCo fic if you want! Epic couple in my opinion!

Never worry about what people will think of you...In real life its normal, but I'm here because I'm your friend and everyone here is my real family. I wouldn't do or say anything to hurt you.

Don't answer questions if they make you feel awkward...Everyone has the right to remain silent, so stand your ground and shrug.

Nothing will ever beat my tessellations...

You guys are my family and friends! You care for me more than anyone else in the world...It's as simple as reading my story and liking it...That is the best thing I could ever ask for.

I trust all of you with everything I have...You know that, right?

I feel really bad for your teacher...Even if I have to force it from my parents, I love you should always be said...

Some things are better left unsaid...

I understand your fear. I won't force or even ask for your real name or even your account name. Everyone had their right to fear and everyone has their right for secrecy and privacy. I'm not going to go against that.

That is the most irrelevant and most beautiful quote I have ever read...Very inspiring. I love it.

I know why secrets make you sick...I used to feel the same way until I realized just how many secrets I was keeping myself. It doesn't make me sick anymore when I think about how everyone has their rights and how everyone is afraid of the truth...

Yes...I did try to keep the secrets as close to the real characteristics as possible. I wanted people to think that they are still the people from the show...But they all do have a much deeper personality than we all know about.

And I want every single person reading this that I am always open to PMs. If you ever want to talk, ever want to get something out in the open, I'm here. I know what it's like, I understand most things...I'm always here for my family and friends.

Thank you all for the support and the love and the prayers. My love and heart go out to you...

Well, I guess this is it for Secrets...Thank you all for believing in me.

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
